


You Make Me Brave

by LordTraco



Series: Third Time's the Charm [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Facts about how bugs breathe, Fluff, Hand Kisses, I'm totally not procrastinating on my other fic no sir!, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, Trust, What if bugs were metaphors for your personality?, bug catching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: She fidgeted, caught in her hesitation as he looked back down at the bug. "Even though they eat other bugs, I like these ones. They take it easy most of the time, but are very fast when they see something they want."Sig stared at the bug, wishing his thoughts could be conveyed by the bug fact. He really liked the slow, easy going nature of mantises, identified with it a little. He wished he had the speed, though, the accuracy and precision, the self-assured nature to reach for what he wanted.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Third Time's the Charm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You Make Me Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Work has been breaking me down steadily as of late and there's only so much Sigami fluff to read and reread and reread again (*cough cough like Cuddle Bug by CherryBerryKomainu cough cough*), so I had to write my own. It's kind of a blend of all the fluff I've read and a weird fact about insects to make it my own. Enjoy~

"Did you know they don't have lungs?" Sig asked, pointing to the praying mantis they'd found. It was still and quiet, just looking at the two of them from atop a clump of crabgrass.

Amitie thought how it was a little like Sig, quiet and unreadable unless you truly got to know him. Perhaps this was what the others saw when they looked at her best friend? Did he blend into the foliage in their minds until they tried to discern his emotional state, only to come up empty? Did they dare assume he had no emotions, as she was now assuming about this bug which might as well have been an extra tall blade of grass?

"Don't they need to breathe, though?" Amitie was roused belatedly from her thoughts by that knowledge. She turned to Sig, who was being downright adorable and smiling at the insect.

Oh how she wished he'd look to her that way sometimes. Only sometimes. It wasn’t like she’d want him to change.

"They've got holes that let in the air. Sometimes they move to make sure the holes don't close up." He was pointing to the insect's abdomen, and she noted it pulsing ever so slightly. She wasn't exactly sure she'd ever wanted this information, but Sig's fascination was well worth it.

"Ohhh-eep!" She hid her face. He had gone from looking to the bug to looking at her, and his adoring eyes so full of love hadn't gone away. His soft smile and little blush had remained. Logically she knew it wasn't like she was a hated person that would cause his face to instantly drop, but that  _ look _ . It made her heart race.

"Oh, sorry." She heard his voice drop back to neutral disappointment. "That's a strange fact, isn't it?"

Oh, he thought she was scared because of the way bugs breathed. Which, yes, thinking about it was crazy and weird but not scary. As long as she didn’t think about how it must feel to be like swiss cheese, and it was easy to not focus on that because her friend was upset. She heard a small twinge dejection in his voice and it hurt. He never cared if others disliked bugs before! 

It made her heart jump that he cared about her interest in the things he loved. She couldn't leave him upset like this.

"Oh, no! It's a cool fact, you just surprised me!" Amitie waved her arms in emphasis.

"I surprised you?" Sig just blinked and tilted his head in a curious way.

Uh oh, how was she going to get out of this one? She couldn't just say "you looked at me with love and admiration so strong my heart stopped", but she couldn't blame it on the bug fact.

She fidgeted, caught in her hesitation as he looked back down at the bug. "Even though they eat other bugs, I like these ones. They take it easy most of the time, but are very fast when they see something they want." 

Sig stared at the bug, wishing his thoughts could be conveyed by the bug fact. He really liked the slow, easy going nature of mantises, identified with it a little. He wished he had the speed, though, the accuracy and precision, the self-assured nature to reach for what he wanted. 

Had she hurt his feelings? He wasn't looking at her. Yes he was looking at a bug, but this felt deliberate. Was he just saying a bug fact to change the subject? 

The quiet hung in the air just a tad too long for Amitie’s liking. It felt like they were speaking different languages, each hoping the other could understand. She tried, she really did. She prided herself on being one who knew more than anyone else how to read her best friend. Even the mastermind Ringo and the adventurous Arle couldn’t figure him out most of the time.

It helped when you had a crush on him and wanted beyond anything to understand him, but hey, she deserved this win. He made her brave. She thought she heard somewhere that part of love is loving who you are when you’re with someone. 

Which only made it hurt worse now that she wasn’t being brave. “Hey, so I should get going,” she put her hand out beside her, about to use it to push herself up, “I don’t want to scare the-”

His clawed arm was a blur of movement, but she didn’t have a chance to get scared by it because his grip was loose and gentle. But it was there. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to?” He said, looking at her again. There was a gentle pleading in his voice.

She was about to speak when she saw the mantis suddenly move, quick as lightning, to catch a fly in its forelegs. Amitie blinked.

“Fast when they see something they want.” She quoted in a soft whisper, looking from the insect to the hand oh so gently tightening. 

Sig turned away blushing. BLUSHING.

“I don’t think I taste good, but that guy’s eating a fly.” She joked, smiling brightly. She saw the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment and decided she could be brave. For Sig, she could always be brave.

She brought her hand up and bent slightly to give the back of his red hand a quick peck. He let her go, pulling his hand back like it’d been electrocuted. His eyes stared at her in astonishment that almost looked like fear. She knew the difference.

“If bugs could kiss their way out of being held, I think those praying mantises would need to find new food.”

“You. It. Did that just. What.” Sig blinked at her, trying to piece together his thoughts. She’d just kissed him. She’d just KISSED him.

Amitie deflated a little, worried she’d pushed a boundary too far. “Sorry, I um. I wanted to be brave.”

“Brave?” Sig would always associate her with braveness, ever since she saved him in those ruins. He took a few subtly deeper breaths to calm his racing heart. 

“I um.” Stay strong Amitie. You almost did this to an illusion and he TOLD you to tell the real him. Illusion Sig wouldn’t tell you to do something bad! “I like you.”

“...”

“I like you a-a lot. I like being around you and going bug catching with you and seeing you happy and when... when you looked at me after telling me about how they breathe, you looked at me with the same a-adoration…” She petered out, looking to the ground. So much for being brave.

“It is the same.” Sig said, rubbing the back of his head. It was the only indication of his nervousness now, besides the blush he’d mostly quelled. “Or close. They’re family, you’re different.”

She didn’t dare breathe. This had to be a dream, right? He couldn’t be confessing right now, could he? 

He took her lack of response as a reason to continue and clarify. “I didn’t know how it was different, but I think it’s because you can kiss.” He stared at his red hand. “I liked that.”

Amitie felt like her soul was leaving her body.

“Can I kiss your hand?” He looked at her with such innocent sincerity. He didn’t know enough about romance or even his own emotions to know if there was a right or wrong to this. So all there was to do was put his utmost trust in Amitie while being as honest as he could, right? If she said no, they could just go back to looking for bugs. He didn’t mind either way as long as she was near him.

She nudged a little closer to him, lifting her hand. “You don’t have t-”

He held her hand up gently from beneath with his clawed hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her wrist. He lingered just long enough he thought he felt her quickening pulse against his lips. It might have been his own, though. 

In a blur of red and white, he was getting hugged close. Amitie was so warm and soft and grounding he could fall asleep right there. He felt so safe with her, so excitedly joyful and blissfully relaxed in the same moments. He melted into her embrace, falling asleep without meaning to.

“-you, Sig.” 

He didn’t fully hear what she’d said, but it was alright. If it was important, she’d say it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I promise I'll stop procrastinating on my other fic now! The next chapter is partway done, it just needs some more planning and writing. 
> 
> As always, feel free to message me on Tumblr under LordTraco or leave a comment here! Pterodactyl screeches are always welcome!


End file.
